Complications of The Heart
by reneeevans
Summary: After Rocky comes clean about kissing Logan at Georgia's wedding. Cece decides to get back at Rocky by teasingly kissing Ty but what she didn't realize was this little action would bring about an even bigger complication.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything affiliated with Shake It Up or Disney. The only thing I own is my storyline. A few lines from the show may make its way into the story but again the lines belong to the writers and producers of Shake It Up._

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Cece's POV: _

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I exclaim feeling a bit hurt. _Why didn't she tell me? We tell each other_ _everything_. I try to think of what to say as I pace around a bit before I voice my thoughts, "why didn't you tell me you kissed, Logan?" I mean yeah I don't like the guy but she's my best friend. She should've at least told me.

"I know," She sighs as I hear the guilt in her voice, "I'm really sorry," She apologizes as a bit of shame slips in.

"Well, looks like we're even then," I find myself saying. _Whoa, Cecilia Jones, where are you going with this?_ I watch Rocky's expression change from guilty and ashamed to puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Rocky questions her eyebrows furrowing together as she and everyone's attention is drawn to me. _Oh no, seriously, what have you started? Seriously, stop speaking before you-_

"I kissed your brother too," I drawl out without thinking as I hear myself emphasizing every word. _What have_ _you_ _done?!_ I hear gasps and whispers in the audience as I watch Rocky's expression change once again. I can't bring myself to look at Ty who is directly behind us.

"What?!" She exclaims as I mentally cringe at her tone, "You kissed Ty?! When?!" She starts ranting. _Don't say anything you'll regret later, Cece._

"Right now.." I blurt out once again without thinking as I march over to Ty. I find myself gripping his shirt pulling him towards me. I feel my eyes close and a pair of soft but full lips against mine. I feel a tingle shoot through my body. _Whoa, this feels-ahh Cece what are you doing?!_

I pull myself away from him as I can't believe I just did that. Why did I do that?! I turn to face Rocky and the rest of the audience to avoid seeing Ty's. Everyone's faces are frozen with shock at what I just did. I feel panic rising in my tummy as my legs start leading my up the aisle and out the door as quick as I can. The voices of my mom and them being drowned out as I wind up on the sidewalk.

I walk a few steps down the sidewalk to the bus stop leaning against the green post. I keep my head down ashamed of what I had done as I think of what Ty's face might've looked like and feel guilt welling up inside me as I feel as though I can't breathe. I feel my hand go to my lips as they are still tingling from her lips on Ty's. Wow, that was- _Completely inappropriate! It's so wrong, Cece! He's practically like your brother._ Doesn't look or act like my brother? I find myself start to giggle, _Whoa, no, this can not happen!_ Once the bus arrives, I hop on the bus, pay the fare then sit in a seat at the back of the bus.

 _Ty's POV:_

I was talking to Deuce and Flynn barely hearing Rocky and Cece's quarrel as I try to ignore the guilt of me not telling Cece about Logan and Rocky when I felt my shirt be yanked. I was spun around and a pair of soft, plump lips were against mine. A tingling sensation filled my body at the touch of her lips against mine. _Wow, this feels ama-_ before I can finish my thought the lips were off me and my eyes saw a flash of fiery, red hair. Wait, did Cece just kiss me?! My sister's best friend?! And you liked- _whoa! No, it is just the shock of the kiss_.

I watch Cece as she doesn't look at me but the rest of the audience as their faces are frozen in shock as well as mine before I watch Cece's red hair bouncing as she runs out the chapel. I go to call for her but my voice gets meshed with a bunch of others and mine gets drowned out.

"I'll go see where Cece went," Georgia informs as she to sprints up the aisle in her wedding dress. I turn to look at Rocky and see she is still in shock then to Deuce who is giving me a thumbs up but is clearly confused as well. I look down at Flynn who is standing there with a grossed out look on his face. There is an awkward silence over the audience as the rest of the guests stand up to leave.

"Vell, that vas an interesting vedding," Tinka pipes up breaking the silence and Rocky out of her trance.

"What just happened?" I find myself asking as I can't quite comprehend fully what just happened.

"Well, my dude, Cece, your little sister's best friend, just kissed you," Deuce states as everyone glares at him.

"Yes, ve all vitnessed that," Tinka retorts rolling her eyes as he shrugs.

"He asked didn't he," Deuce tries to defend himself.

"It was meant rhetorically," I inform as I feel my lips buzz from the kiss. I resist the urge to touch my lip so I cover it up by pretending to rub my chin.

"I can't believe she kissed you! I can't believe you let her kiss you," Rocky shouts at him finally breaking out of her shock coma. Ty looks at her in disbelief and crosses his arms over his chest.

"You are joking, right? You kissed Logan. You have no room to talk, sis." Ty points out. Rocky groans in frustration and collapses into a chair.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe that happened," Rocky sighs as she stares at the floor. Ty slumps in a chair next to her.

"It is pretty shocking for all of us, Rocks," I state as I still feel the tingle of that kiss. _What is wrong with me?!_ Georgia comes running back into the chapel looking worried and out of breath.

"I can't find her anywhere. I looked everywhere," She reports as Rocky stands walking over to her placing a hand on Georgia's shoulder.

"Did you try calling her?" Rocky asks as we all watch Georgia.

"I called her six times and they all went straight to voicemail," Georgia replies as I see the worry rising more.

"Don't worry, Ms. Jones. I'm sure Cece is okay. She probably just went home," I try to reassure her standing up as well. Georgia nods trying to calm herself down.

"You're probably right, Ty. I think all of us should probably head home now," Georgia says as we all nod in agreeance as we all grab our things, "Rocky, Ty, do you want me to drive you guys to the apartment?" She inquires holding her keys in her hands.

"No, thank you, Ms. Jones, I have my car and I'll just take Rocky with me," I decline her offer. I'm pretty sure right now I am the last person Cece would want to see. I sigh as I grab my keys. Rocky reluctantly picks up her bags and follows me out the chapel. I can feel Rocky wanting to ask me something but she seems worried to ask it, "what's on your mind, Rocky?" I question her as I slide into the driver's side seat as Rocky slides into the other one.

"When Cece kissed you, you didn't kiss her back," She started as I mentally facepalm I should have- _NOT! Reality check, Cece is your sister's best friend!_ I snap out of my thoughts as she continues, "did you want to kiss her back?" I feel my heart twinge at the thought. Ye-

"No, of course not, Rocky. I only like her as a friend," I reply as she nods seeming to believe me. _Why should she not believe you? You don't like Cece. It'd be so wrong!_ I shake my head as I buckle my seat belt and start the car heading back to the apartment.

 **Author's note: Hello, my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed my first story. I started missing Shake It Up and started watching it again. I always shipped Cece & Ty together so I put this little chapter out. I will be updating this story. If you liked this first chapter let me know. If you want the next chapters to be longer, let me know. I hope you enjoyed! Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hello, everyone! I am so sorry for the long intermission. I have been super busy with college classes and family breaks but I am back and will be publishing more chapters. Once again, I do not own anything by Shake It Up or Disney. The only thing I own is my story line. Now, on with the story :)_**

Cece's _POV:_

 **At the Jones's apartment:**

It has been three days since the incident. I have not spoken to anyone that was at my mom's wedding since then. I spent all weekend binge-watching re-runs of "Shake It Up!" Today is, unfortunately, a school day. I skipped Monday and Tuesday classes already so I can't skip another day. I am seriously not mentally prepared to deal with my peers, especially Rocky and Ty. I messed up so bad at my mom's wedding. I just wish I could go back and take back what happened.

A knock sounds on my door breaking my train of thought.

"Cece," my mom calls from outside the door, "are you awake?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm awake," I reply.

"Can I come in, please?" She asks.

"I suppose so," I agree.

The door opens slowly as my mom walks in and sits on the edge of my bed.

"How are you feeling today, honey?" My mom inquires. _Awful._

"I'm fine, mom. I am feeling better," I say trying to act as if nothing is bothering me.

"Do you feel up to going to school today?" She questions.

"I guess so," I respond a shrug in my shoulders.

"Alright, well, I pulled out your favorite cereal," my mom informs me, "I have an all-day shift tonight. Will you, please, pick up Flynn after school?"

"Of course, mom," I state.

She smiles kissing my forehead before standing up and walking out of my room.

Throwing my covers off me, I take a deep breath before sitting up to look around my room. I swing my legs over to the side of my bed before my feet make contact with a plush rug as I stand up. I walk over to my closet to find an outfit to wear. I just want to wear something that keeps everyone's attention off me. I hum as I pull out a loose blue hoodie and a pair of light blue jeans. I quickly get dressed and slip on my black tennis shoes. I check my appearance in the mirror. _Perfect, I will be able to blend into the crowd with this!_

I walk out my bedroom door to the kitchen and grab a lime green bowl to pour my cereal into then grab some almond milk to pour over it. I place the bowl on the table before sitting down and begin to eat.

 ** _bzz bzz_**

I slip my phone out of the pocket of my hoodie to see who was texting me.

 _1 new text message from Rocks_

I sigh as I hide the text before slipping my phone back into my pocket. Finishing my cereal, I place my bowl in the sink before I grab my messenger bag off the couch then my keys in the ashtray next to the door. _Goodbye, safety of my home.._

 **At John Hughes High:**

The familiar sounds of peers chattering, papers fluttering and screechy lockers hit me as I walk in the entrance of John Hughes. I make my way through the sea of students trying to make it to their destinations. I make it to my locker without causing any attention to myself and put in my locker combination. I shove in my bag and take out my book on "Romeo and Juliet," and my "Concepts of Literary Works" book. I close my locker and lock it before I slowly make my way to my first class of the day.

I catch a glimpse of Deuce, Dina, and Tinka talking at Dina's locker. By the expression of Deuce's face, he is having a difficult time explaining something to Tinka. Dina appears to be trying to soothe Deuce as best she can. Tinka just looks confused. I giggle in my head as I keep walking to my class.

"Hey, Cece, wait up!" Deuce calls out. I turn my head to look over my shoulder to see him running to catch up with me. I reluctantly slow down my pace and wait for him.

"What do you want, Deuce?" I ask him positioning my books in my hands to act as a shield to keep my distance.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," Deuce states a small, bashful smile paints itself across his face.

I feel a pang of guilt in my chest because I was being quite cold to him.

"I'm fine," I say as I keep myself guarded.

"I haven't seen you all weekend or the last two days," He said watching me, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I was worried about you."

I fight back a smile trying to break through, "oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was sick yesterday and the day before."

"Oh, well, I'm glad you are feeling better then, Cece," He replies.

I nod as I start to try to continue my walk to class.

"So, what did you do this weekend?" He asks.

I internally groan before replying, "Listen, Deuce, I'm having a really bad day, I would really rather not have a conversation right now, okay?"

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry," His shoulders slump as his head starts dropping, "I guess, I will see you later."

I feel more guilt rising as he walks away.

 _Why did you do that, Cece? He just wanted to make sure you were okay. You just treated him like trash._

I slip into my seat at the back of the classroom to stay out of anyone's vision before I look down at my book to pretend to be busy so no one will talk to me or see me.

"I'm telling you, Cece, is acting very off today," Tinka's thick accent breaks into the room.

"What happened?" Rocky's concerned voice piped up.

"She vwas quite cold to Deuce today," Tinka answered.

I felt that pang once more as I listened in but pretended to still be into my book.

"I mean, sometimes, she does come off headstrong," Rocky suggested but seemed to be defending me.

"This vwas different," Tinka states, "it was like she vwas distancing herself or something."

"Well, she didn't answer my text this morning or any of my texts over the weekend," Rocky hummed in thought.

"Do you think she still feels vweird thing vwith Ty?" Tinka questions.

There was silence in the room after that. I briefly glanced over through my hair to look at their expressions but I noticed they were looking in my direction. I focused back on my book to pretend to read it again.

"Cece, I know you are not really reading that book," Rocky informs as I feel her presence near me. _Man, I was not ready for confrontation yet, especially not this early._

 ** _A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for reading. Please, favorite, review or follow this story if you would like to get updates on it. If you think the chapters should be longer, let me know. I promise there will be Ty/Cece moments but I will not be rushing into it. It will progress along with each chapter. I feel like first, Cece, would want to fix things with Rocky as she is her best friend. Comment on how you think the conversation will go. Do you think it will go well or bad? Will it be resolved? Will Cece apologize to how she treated Deuce?_**


End file.
